


Aftermath

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post-episode, some angst bc obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: "I'm going to scan the perimeter," he says, going through his stuff, picking a clean shirt randomly."Already did that.""Then you should go rest, like the others."Kory crosses her arms and snorts. There's still a phantom feeling of a tube down her throat, the hard flatness of a table on her back, and the sharp cut of a knife on her abdomen. Lying down is the last thing she wants right now."I can't."





	Aftermath

Kory is the only one capable of driving, so that's what she does. Drives and drives, until they find a motel in nowhere road.

The silence between all of them is not ideal, but understandable, and it stretches as they get settled, up to the point when Kory says, ignoring the fact that Dick is most definitely throwing up his guts out in the bathroom next door, "Angela, you must be hungry. Would you like something?"

Angela, wide-eyed, looks to Rachel, who's glued to her side, then back up at Kory. "Anything is fine. Thank you."

Kory asks Rachel to order something as she goes check-in on Gar, who's been uncharacteristically quiet since they escaped the asylum. She hasn't asked what happened, but it's not that hard to guess. There were still traces of blood on his chin when they walked into the motel.

She knocks before entering his room, only to find him sat on the floor in a corner, hugging his knees and hiding his face.

She sighs. "Gar?"

He doesn't move, doesn't answer. Just stays still like that's what stops him from shifting into an animal.

Kory hunches down on his level. "Do you want to talk? It might help, I don't know."

Gar shakes his head no.

Kory sighs again and sits beside him. "Don't be so hard in yourself, ok? You did whatever you had to do."

It takes a few minutes but he relaxes a bit, enough to rest his head on her shoulder. Kory furrows her brows, slightly amused. Rachel is definitely not okay either but at least she's reunited with her mother. Who does this boy have here, to look after him?

Kory runs her fingers through his green hair, lets him cry 'til he tires and falls asleep. She carries him to bed and makes sure any blood stains left on his face are gone before she leaves.

Dick is freshly showered but not in a towel when she finds him. He is shirtless though, showing off bruises that will probably take some time to heal.

"I'm going to scan the perimeter," he says, going through his stuff, picking a clean shirt randomly.

"Already did that."

"Then you should go rest, like the others."

Kory crosses her arms and snorts. There's still a phantom feeling of a tube down her throat, the hard flatness of a table on her back, and the sharp cut of a knife on her abdomen. Lying down is the last thing she wants right now.

"I can't."

That makes Dick pause. He takes a step forward, his eyes turned soft, "Can I see?"

"What? You mean what they did to me?" She touches the place where she was cut open, shrugs, "It's mostly healed now."

He gets closer, tracing her scarred skin with the tip of his fingers. There's a whole mix of emotions going through his face, and Kory watches intently, trying to capture and understand them all. He's angry, furious, but it's more than that.

She doesn't know what it means.

When he closes his eyes and breathes deeply, once, thrice, she takes hold of his wrist.

"Stop. Don't use me to torture yourself."

He opens and closes his mouth, taken aback. "That's not--"

"Yes, it was."

"I was almost too late, Kory."

"Yeah, but you weren't."

He scans her over, head to toe, certifying there's nothing she's keeping from him. Kory rolls her eyes but doesn't step away when he reaches for her. His mouth is gentle when it touches hers, and stays that way through the entire time. He tastes faintly of toothpaste and is not simply reassuring himself she's here, but also offering some comfort, the only one he must know to provide.

"Dick," she says. It doesn't matter that neither of them will be able to sleep, doing anything besides planning what they're gonna do next is stupid. They're not in condition to have any fun. "This is not a good idea."

He nods, agreeing. "We don't have to. But you could stay anyway."

It's Kory's turn to be taken by surprise. She can tell he's terrified at his own suggestion, but he stands his ground. She smiles, "Wow, look at that. Guess you're not a heartless asshole after all."

Dick's hands are firm on her waist, his breath warm against her lips.

"Yeah. Guess not."


End file.
